the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leah
Leah is an Arch-Cambion, a Cambion, a member of the Redeemers, the best friend of Mike, the daughter of Diablo as well as the strongest Cambion ever Biography Twenty-one years before Leah's birth, Diablo managed to corrupt his own Demonstone to be freed although he had to wait in order to resume his full power Leah is conceived by Diablo when he took a human body and slept with a woman who became pregnant Like with all Arch-Hybrids, Leah's birth kill her mother Leah is found ten years later by Zach Wesson who raised her until they discover the existence of the Chosen One They discover the Chosen One is in fact Mike Morningstar, a young Nephilim who was sired by Lucifer himself Personnality Leah is kind and clever even though slightly hot-headed, she's also a little arrogant with angels as she know they can't harm her, she very likes Mike, likes Camael and loves Zach Wesson like a father She don't like angels but not hate them either Leah hates few people but Diablo is definitly one of them, she has no opinion about Mephistopheles and Baal She likes the Greater Devils and her favorite among them is Andariel Powers and Abilities As an Arch-Hybrid, Leah is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is stronger than some Primordial Species, she can, however, be overwhelmed by the Primordial Beasts, by Azathoth, the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the Arch-Hybrids. Leah is stronger than all Primordial Species but Primordial Beasts, Lucifer and Azathoth. * Corrupting Effect: Leah can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, she can turn humans into demons by that way, she don't do that often as she despise it. * Immortality: Leah can live for thousands and thousands of years without withering or dying. * Nigh-Invulnerability: She cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm her, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm her are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: She can conceal her presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless she wants to. * Super Strength: Leah possesses immense supernatural strength. * Telekinesis: Leah can move objects or beings with her mind. * Teleportation: Leah can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if she want to go on Hell, she can instantly teleport to it. * Phobokinesis: Leah is able to enhance, induce or manipulate fear and terror at will, an ability she inherited from Diablo. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Primordial Species: They can only harm her. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill her. * Shards: The Shards can kill her. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill her. * Arch-Hybrids : A young Arch-Hybrid can equal and a mature Arch-Hybrid can kill Leah. * Primordial Species: Primordial Beasts, Lucifer and Azathoth are stronger than her and can kill her. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Category:Characters Category:Cambions Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Arch-Cambions Category:God Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Species